


I Didn't Come Here To Party (I Only Came For The Cake)

by Migs



Series: Into You [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Ashton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Knotting, Luke's father is a dick, M/M, Omega Luke, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: "Christ, Cal, baby. You gotta get out of there now." Michael looks up at Ashton as his phone free hand drags through his already messy hair. "Yeah, I'm looking at him right now. Yeah, I will." Michael says before he ends up the call and focuses on Ashton, looking him straight in the eyes."What." Ashton says cautiously."Luke is in heat." Michael replies."Fuck."OR: Luke goes in heat.





	I Didn't Come Here To Party (I Only Came For The Cake)

**Author's Note:**

> Title ~ Cake by Flo Rida ft 99 Percent
> 
> This is a mess but at least it's finally done.
> 
> I haven't written anything in ages so please excuse my rubbish editing skills.

Luke's been acting moody. Or maybe he was just acting like a teenager. Ashton couldn't tell really.

What Ashton could most definitely tell was that he was going to rethink this whole never verbally discussed monogamy between them if Luke worked him up again just to pull back because he "lost the mood" just one more time. Or Ashton will be the first person to die of blue balls.

Ashton didn't know what was worse. Luke eating all his food in the fridge and then crying over the belly aches or the whole emotional roller coaster the teen seemed to be riding on at the full speed. Laughing and kissing Ashton one second and crying before Ashton could even comprehend what was going on. Luke's arse has somehow gone even rounder which was the only good thing going on right now in Ashton's opinion.

"What the fuck is going on with you." Ashton threw his head back, facing his living room ceiling and spreading his legs wide on the sofa as Luke offered to jerk him off.

And they say romance is dead.

*

"I don't know what's going on with him." Ashton says as he sips his glass of whiskey in celebration of Hemmins senior fucking off to New Zealand for a week to look over some of his overseas investments and thus getting out of Ashton's hair for a bit. "I would be worried that he was pregnant if only he ever had a single heat in his life." Ashton continues. "But that's not how it works."

Ashton groans as his phone restarts vibrating on his desk.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Michael raises his eyebrow and his glass from where he sits across Ashton's desk.

"He's been calling me for the past two hours." Ashton sighs, declining another call from Luke and leaning back in his chair.

"He is so much effort. I thought I just had to fuck him and throw some money at him. I did not sign up for this." Ashton silences his phone as another call comes through.

"He's a Hemmings. He lives to be difficult." Michael snorts. He almost spills whiskey over himself as his phone unexpectedly vibrates in his lap.

"Hello darling." Michael smiles brightly as he answers Calum's call.

Ashton wonders why he can't have it like this. Without all the drama. But then, he is not sure he could deal with Luke's porn career if he had one like Calum does. Something inside him wants to keep Luke just for himself, no matter how annoying he gets. Besides, he might secretly enjoy the drama just a little bit.

"When?" Michael suddenly sits up straight, making Ashton sit up as well and focus his attention on what his best friend is saying.

"Where are you?" Michael enquires, looking slightly concerned. "When did it start? Is he okay?" Now that definitely doesn't sound right. Ashton stands up and makes his way around his desk to sit in a chair next to Michael instead. He is trying to listen on what Calum is saying but the other boy is speaking too quickly.

"Christ, Cal, baby. You gotta get out of there now." Michael looks up at Ashton as his phone free hand drags through his already messy hair. "Yeah, I'm looking at him right now. Yeah, I will." Michael says before he ends up the call and focuses on Ashton, looking him straight in the eyes.

"What." Ashton says cautiously.

"Luke is in heat." Michael replies.

"Fuck."

****

Ashton is too old for this. He is too fucking old to be catching taxis and sneaking through side doors into other boys' bedrooms whilst their parents are out of town. But it couldn't be helped. Luke was the safest in his own bedroom. Ashton only thanked a lucky star Luke's parents won't be back before this whole heat charade is over.

Ashton is not sure what he was expecting to see once he made it to Luke's room but it was probably not Luke crying.

The blond is completely naked, squirming on top of the sheets, duvet kicked to the floor and numerous pillows following the same fate whilst a single one remaining on the bed is currently being bitten into by a crying Luke.

The blond is lying on his back, his feet planted firmly to the mattress, pillow half over his face and his right hand working a fake dick between his thighs.

Luke must be quite far into his heat as he doesn't notice Ashton entering his room and disrobing until he is standing naked besides Luke's bed.

"You poor thing." Ashton coos at Luke, kneeling on the bed and reaching forward with his right hand to brush away a curl falling over Luke's eye.

"Daddy." Luke whimpers, his hand stilling as he rolls on his side, facing Ashton. "Please." He begs with his big blue eyes full of tears.

"Shhh, baby boy. Daddy's here, everything's going to be ok." Ashton strokes Luke's hair as he tries to calm the blond down. "Just breathe for me darling, yeah?"

Luke whimpers something that can't possibly be a coherent sentence and rolls fully on his belly, lifting his hips up and showing off his angel wings tramp stamp and big ass. There's fake dick hanging half out of his ass and the whole thing would look hilarious if Luke didn't look so pathetic.

"Oh, Luke." Ashton sighs, crawling behind Luke to see what the blonde has done. It looks like in his haste to get some relief Luke didn't really think about how not properly lubing up a toy might result in unpleasant friction.

Ashton carefully parts one of the cheeks and grabs the toy with the other, slowly pulling it out of the puffed up rim. There's slick everywhere and once the tip of the toy pops out, a whole new batch of it slips down Luke's crack and all the way down to his balls. Ashton watches the hole pulse as it pushes more of the slick substance out and down the omega's thighs.

"Shhh, you are going to be ok baby." Ashton coos, softly rubbing his left palm over Luke's spine whilst two fingers of his right hand swirl through the mess on Luke's thick thighs. Once the fingers are coated up in Luke's slick up to Ashton's satisfaction, the older alpha gently drags them over the mess on lovely pale things and taps two of them gently over the slightly gaping hole. He carefully rubs the two pads over the slick entrance before carefully pushing them inside. Ashton can't help but get overwhelmed with a desire to just stick his dick inside the blond. He holds back though, this is not about him. This is all about Luke who is going through his first heat and who's clearly overwhelmed by the experience so far.

"How are you feeling Princess?" Ashton asks with a kiss on Luke's faintly freckled shoulder. He twists his fingers inside the blond, crooking them just right to stroke Luke's prostate.

"I can't." Luke cries out again. His head is lying on the last remaining pillow and his fists are desperately holding on the edges of it. "Too much, make it stop!"

"Of course you can baby." Ashton encourages him with softly spoken words. He keeps his fingers inside whilst he uses his other hand to swipe some of the curls from where they've fallen over Luke's eyes again. "You are going to be a good boy and ride Daddy's fingers just like you do when he milks you." Ashton gives Luke's prostate another nudge and he feels him tighten up around his two digits.

"Good boy." Ashton praises the blond underneath him as Luke gives an experimental thrust back which is followed by another moan. Aston keeps his fingers still, moving his left hand now to Luke's hip to help him with the rhythm. "That's it. Good boy. So good, take what you need."

Luke muffles another loud moan by stuffing his fist into his mouth.

"None of this baby, use your hand on your dick." Ashton scolds the teen omega who obediently moves his hand from his mouth to wrap it around his dick instead.

"Close." Luke breathes out as his hips jerk out of rhythm. Ashton can see his toes curling so he applies more pressure to teen's prostate.

"Daddy!" Luke wails desperately, tears running down his cheeks as he begs for his orgasm.

Ashton has to give him credit, out of heat Luke would be dripping all over the mattress by now, letting Ashton milk him until his balls are empty. But Luke in heat needs to be filled up, aching for a knot to squeeze around and pump him full. Ashton wants him pliant and fucked out before he puts him on his knot. Not in the mood for a needy omega to squirm all over the place whilst he's being taken care of.

"Luke." Ashton says sternly, stroking teen's prostate just right as he grabs for omega's small dick himself. Wrapping his fingers snugly around the shaft, his thumb stroking over the cockhead and making Luke moan loudly. "Come for me baby." Ashton demands.

Luke whimpers, he's never felt like this before, ready to spill but his brain telling him he needs more. He needs more than two fingers rubbing him inside and a fist jerking him off. So when he comes he comes with a pathetic whimper and a weak stream shooting out of him.

"Uh uh" Ashton tuts in disapproval as he continues to rub omega's prostate. Luke wants to cry out but he is suddenly way too tired to object to anything. He is slightly less feverish, his ass still aching for a knot, and his head feels a bit floaty after his first orgasm. It's not enough but it's just enough to make him slightly spacey.

"Good boy." Ashton praises the omega. He pulls two of his digits out of the blond, using his thumb to gently push on Luke's hole instead. He watches the puffy pink opening open as another, weaker, trickle of slick makes its way down Luke's taint. He then pulls his finger out to grab both of Luke's big cheeks in his palms, pulling them wide apparat before ducking down and licking over Luke's hole. The taste of omega on his tongue making his dick jump up in desire.

"Daddy." Luke whines tiredly when Ashton continues to now tongue fuck the blond. His hips uncoordinatedly pushing back on Ashton's face, his slim fingers pawing at soft sheets as to try and anchor Luke to the bed, to this room, to present state of mind.

"Cmon baby, let's put you on a dick so you can get what you need." Ashton says lovingly as he flips them around, Ashton lying on his back with the only remaining pillow underneath his head and Luke lying on his chest.

"Horny. Sleepy." Luke whines as Ashton makes him straddle his lap. Luke's semi hard cock is rubbing alongside Ashton's, until Ashton pulls Luke higher up and guides his cock to the slick crack. He takes a great pleasure in teasing Luke by loosely fucking his crack, smearing the slick and precome between the plush globes.

Luke whimpers every time Ashton drags the head of his dick over Luke's asshole and then whines in protest when the alpha's dick slips past is, continuing to fuck his crack. He muffles his whimpering in the skin on Ashton's neck once the tip of alpha's dick finally pushes past the first ring of muscles. Ashton's made sure his dick is plenty slick to not further irritate the oversensitive omega.

"Ah." Luke breathes into Ashton's ear once he feels the base of the knot press agains his opening. He is lying on Ashton's chest, omega's blunt fingernails digging into the skin on Ashton's shoulders with his cheek pressed to Ashton's, and his mouth breathing hotly into Ashton's ear.

A mix of "Uh, Daddy," and "Big"s is leaving pink lips when Ashton rolls his hips, he can feel the base of his knot bump against the tight hole every time he bottoms out. His hands are tightly gripping Luke's hips, firmly guiding him in a rhythm that suits him best.

"Daddy." Luke whines softly, his insides squeezing tight around Ashton, and then there are gentle fingers tracing the beginnings of his knot. "Big." Luke murms, his eyes closed and his cheek rubbing against Ashton's as he continues to explore the knot. His fingers then venture further back, to where Ashton's balls are resting big and heavy between his legs.

"All for you Princess." Ashton kisses the side of Luke's cheek who seems to preen under Ashton's affection.

Luke's fingers withdraw from Ashton's balls, moving further up Ashton's cock which is currently half way out, and then one of Luke's fingers is tucked inside, right next to Ashton's cock. "Get it inside." Luke demands. He keeps his finger in when Ashton pushes his whole dick in, making his knot bump up against Luke's finger.

Ashton's hands move from Luke's hips to his arse. His big hands grabbing for the full cheeks and spreading them apart as much as he can. Luke slowly removes his finger, popping it into his mouth immediately and sucking on it. Luke moans loudly at the taste of omega on his fingers and Ashton can feel the fluttering of Luke's eyelashes against his cheek. Luke pulls his finger out with a wet 'pop' and nudges Ashton's nose with his own, bumping their foreheads together before licking over Ashton's lips who immediately responds, opening his mouth and licking into Luke's mouth, chasing the faint taste of omega slick on Luke's tongue.

"Fucking tease." Ashton growls, slowly pressing his knot inside, stretching Luke's hole uncomfortably wide.

"Daddy!" Luke whines when Ashton wouldn't push all the way inside but rather pull back out, letting omega's hole tighten back up in frustration.

He does it again, pushing his knot inside until the widest part is stretching teen to the fullest before pulling out again. He does that a couple of mor times. Making Luke a desperate leaking mess on top of him. He knows he must be driving him crazy but Ashton loves to play with Luke. Making him desperate for his knot.

Ashton should expect this really. In all the time he's known Luke, the younger omega has never played fair so it was foolish of Ashton to think his heat would be any different.

Luke stills on top of him, his eyes open wide and staring at Ashton in wonder. His look comically innocent for someone in his situation. He bumps his nose against Ashton's before resting his chin on Ashton's chest.

"Don't you want to make me feel good, Daddy?" Luke gives Ashton a coy look from underneath his lashes. "Please." He bats his eyelashes at Ashton.

"Don't you want to fuck me hard." Luke uses his arms to pick himself up again, until he is firmly planted on Ashton's lap. He takes a deep breath before he shifts more weight on his arse, anchoring himself on Ashton's lap. "Ah." Luke squeezes his eyes shut, throwing his head back in pleasure at the feeling of a fat knot resting just outside of his hole. All plumped out and ready to lock inside the willing omega. He leans further back and places his palms on Ashton's upper thighs, keeping himself balanced as he continues riding Ashton's cock inside him.

"Ah, ah, yeah." Pink lips are opening obscenely at the soft moans. "Oh, ah." Luke keeps his eyes shut and head thrown back, his fingernails digging into the meat on Ashton's thighs as he keeps on pushing himself on Ashton's dick.

"So good Baby Boy." Ashton praises the blond on top of him. His big palms resting on the small of Luke's back and his gaze flickering between the heavenly expression on Luke's face and omega's dick all pink and hard and leaking, rubbing and leaving a slick trail of precum on Ashton's belly.

"Ah, ah, ah." Luke's moans are getting louder. A lovely pink colour is spilling all the way down from his cheeks to his chest, his biceps shaking as his riding of Ashton's dick becomes more aggressive, almost desperate.

He is so lovely. He is so lovely riding Ashton's dick and loving it.

Luke comes for the second time that day with a loud scream of "Ah!" And a shot of pearly white cum spilling on Ashton's stomach. He jerkily rides his orgasm out before collapsing on Ashton's chest, smearing his sticky come all over their bellies.

"Did so well baby boy." Ashton coos in Luke's ear. He gently pets Luke's curls as he listens to Luke's erratic breathing slowing down.

"Daddy nooo." Luke whines desperately when Ashton pulls out. The alpha doesn't even bother with pacifying the omega before he rolls him on his belly.

"Ah." Luke whimpers as he is being pulled up on his knees, ass up and head down, Ashton pressing his hard dick against his arse.

"Your father would be so disappointed." Ashton says conversationally, using his right thumb to press gently on the little hole puffed up from the use and ready to tighten up as soon as an alpha unloads inside.

"A Hemmings on his knees and biting the pillow, desperate to be fucked by an Irwin." Ashton wonders as he teasingly dips the tip of his finger in and out of Luke's hole.

"Daddy please." Luke whines, his ass pushing back, chasing the fingers.

"Tell me what you are." Ashton demands, removing his slick thumb to rub it over the black ink of Luke's tramp stamp.

"Daddy's little slut." Luke replies obediently, spreading his legs wider and dipping his back lower to arch his ass higher.

"That's right, you little hoe." Alpha growls as he grabs Luke's hips firmly in his hands. "Daddy's naughty boy." Ashton says as he pushes the tip of his dick inside the slick pink hole.

Luke whimpers half in pleasure and half in distress at the sensation. Ashton lets his hands slip lower, spreading Luke's fat ass apart so he can watch himself slowly impale the omega on his knot.

Luke is surprisingly pliant underneath him. Only whining quietly at the sensation of finally getting what he needs. Two orgasms have exhausted him enough to let Ashton manhandle him as he wants.

"Love it when you are too fucked out to be a brat." Ashton kisses Luke's neck before reaching for omega's soft cock hanging between his thighs.

"No, Daddy, I can't." Luke tries to protest as Ashton starts to jerk him off.

"Of course you can." Ashton states, making Luke cry out at Ashton's fast rhythm. He knows Luke would use his safe word if he really wanted him to stop.

"Good boy." Ashton presses more kisses into Luke's neck, listening to the omega's desperate whimpers as he is being jerked to hardness again.

Ashton lets Luke go once he is hard and leaking again, focusing all his attention on the rhythm of his hips and chasing his own relief. He comes with a loud moan and with one last thrust his knot locks him in place, making him spill inside the teen.

"Daddy." Luke moans desperately, his insides milking Ashton dry as he is orgasming for the third time, his dick hard and pulsing between his legs.

Once Ashton gathers himself back together from where he's slumped over Luke's broad back, he carefully rolls them on their side, Luke whimpering every time the knot inside him shifts, spilling more of alpha's seed inside him.

"You are such a fucking brat." Ashton slaps Luke's arse when the blond won't stop squirming on his dick. "I fucked three orgasms out of you. One would think that would tire you for a while."

"This is taking too long." Luke shifts again against Ashton's chest, moaning at the feeling of more come filling him up.

"You are in heat." Ashton reminds Luke who looks slightly more coherent than earlier but also hundred percent more fucked out.

"My father's gonna be so pissed off." Luke turns his head enough to look back at Ashton. "I want you to fuck me so hard this room will reek of omega in heat and alpha banging me for weeks."

Ashton snorts at Luke's smug little smirk playing on his lips. "Maybe I should tell him I'm completely off the pills. Watch him freak out as he thinks I probably got knocked up by some random alpha I lured here with my slutty ass."

"You are having way too much fun with this." Ashton smiles fondly.

"I'm just a slutty omega who wants to get fucked hard. Didn't you know that already?" Luke smiles but there's something sad behind his blue eyes.

"Hey." Ashton scolds him lightly. Grabbing for his chin and planting an awkward kiss on the corner of Luke's mouth.

"Your knot's down." Luke pulls off Ashton's dick before Ashton can say anything else on the matter. He rolls on his belly and closes his eyes, clearly tired and ready for a nap.

Before Luke can even think of falling asleep, he feels two fingers creeping up his slick thighs and between his cheeks.

"What are you doing?" Luke cracks an eye open. He whines softly at the feeling of two fingers slipping inside his puffy hole, starting to gently fuck him.

"You are not tight enough." Ashton frowns, continuing to lazily fingerfuck Luke.

"Excuse me?" Luke opens both of his eyes, glaring at Ashton. "You fucked me like I was the last piece of ass you will ever have. Excuse me if it takes slightly longer for me to tighten back to your satisfaction."

"I didn't mean it like that." Ashton places another kiss on the corner of Luke's pouty mouth. "Look."

Luke doesn't see but he definitely feels it when Ashton pulls his fingers out and there's wetness following his fingers. Luke blushes. He's fucking leaking.

"You are in heat. How is it going to catch if you lose it all." Ashton frowns. Luke buries his head in the pillow, clenching his hole as tight as he can but he can still feel Ashton's come leaking down his thighs. He feels the older man lean over him and rummage around his night stand before there's something hard and slick pressing against his gaping hole. Luke buries his head in the pillow in embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed baby. It's only your first heat." Ashton kisses the top of Luke's hair. "Your thighs are a mess." Ashton says approvingly as he makes Luke spread his legs so he can get an easier access to his hole. "Here." Alpha gently presses the metal plug inside the blond omega. "All sorted out."

*

Ashton fucks Luke two more times through the night. Turning desperate whimpers into dirty moans. The young omega riding a wave after wave of his heat until he desperately collapses on top of Ashton's chest, his knees pressing tight against Ashton's sides.

Luke stays in heat for three more days and Ashton stars to worry once he realises this may not be over by the time Hemmings senior is due to come back. Ashton loves to fuck but Luke is wearing him down. The teen omega doesn't seem to be in a much better state, now whimpering every time he feels another wave of heat crash over him.

"I just want this to be over." He sighs on a Thursday evening. His thighs are smeared with semi dried slick and come even though Ashton carefully washed him earlier that day. "How do other people live through this every month?" Luke wonders, trying to move as little as he can to not pull on the knot inside him.

"This is not normal." Ashton points out. "This is a result of you being drugged up way too much than you should be." He kisses the top of the golden curls before continuing. "Once you get sorted out it should not last more than 48 hours."

"I'm getting bored of fucking." Luke complains, curling himself on Ashton's chest as they wait for Ashton's knot to deflate.

Ashton laughs and teasingly trusts his hips up, making Luke whine at the sensation.

"What, are you getting bored of my dick?" Ashton lets his hands wander to the fat cheeks. "Your ass is so fucking good." The older alpha doesn't let go of the soft flesh.

"You should take me somewhere nice once this is over." Luke humms.

"Sure, baby boy. What did you have in mind? Bali, Fiji, Hawaii? I'll have my PA book us something." Ashton moves his hands further down to the messy thighs.

"I was thinking the new Swiss pastry place in the city but Fiji does sound nice." Luke shifts on Ashton's lap. "Also, I want that new Saint Lauren leather jacket."

"A cake, designer jacket and a holiday. Got it." Ashton smiles and fondly kisses Luke's temple.

"Can we take your Porsche to the city? Wanna suck you off when you drive it." Luke requests, giving Ashton the biggest puppy eyes.

"You've bed listening to the Weeknd again?" Ashton laughs but doesn't object to the request.

*

It's pure dumb luck Luke's heat seems to finally end on the morning of the following day. Ashton is in the bathroom, getting ready to return to the office when he hears a car pull up on the driveway.

"Fuck." Ashton quickly opens the door to Luke's room just to find Luke fast asleep.

"Luke!" Ashton gently shakes the younger omega. "Luke!" Ashton repeats the action with slightly more force.

"What." Luke whines, curling himself underneath the blankets.

"Someone's here." Ashton says, frantically trying to locate all the pieces of his clothing.

"What?" Luke sits up, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up.

"I've heard a car pull up." Ashton explains, grabbing his phone and wallet from the nightstand.

Luke reaches for the phone on his night stand and curse when he sees notifications on his screen. "Fuck, it's my dad." Luke jumps out of the bed.

"Fuck." Ashton agrees as he locates his other shoe.

"Quick, into the bathroom!" Still naked Luke starts pushing Ashton back into the room Ashton just came from. "Fuck!" Luke curses again, catching a sight of his messy thighs and scratches back in the mirror. "Just don't make any sound. He's gonna kill you if he finds you here." Luke pushes Ashton through the door and closes it before running back to his bed.

He seems to make it just in time as not only an moment later there's a knock on Luke's door.

"Luke!" Hemmings senior bangs on the door. "This house stinks as a brothel! What the hell have you been doing?!"

Ashton holds his breath as he hears the door to the room open.

"What is this Luke?" Luke's father's voice now louder than before. "This room reeks of fucking. Have you been fucking around again?" His voice is cold and menacing, Ashton wants to punch him in the face. "We leave for a few days and you not only manage to get yourself in heat but also turn this house into a brothel. What is wrong with you?"

Ashton's blood is boiling. How dare he speak to Luke like this.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Luke replies back, his voice slightly trembling as he speaks.

"Don't fuck with me." Luke's father warns. "How many did you have? I swear you are so fucking stupid. What if they've knocked you up? You stupid little boy. You are going to embarrass this whole family."

"So what if he knocked me up, you will have a reason to dump me on him then." Luke bites back.

"He?" Luke's father moves further into the room. "Who is he?!" Angry voice of Hemmings senior is getting too close to the bathroom door for Ashton's comfort. "Is he still here?" Luke must hesitates for just a moment too long. "He is! You were always a shitty liar Luke."

Ashton feels his heart rate pick up. He knows now it's only a matter of minutes before Hemmings senior decides to check the bathroom.

"Sure you haven't hidden him under the bed, even you are not that stupid."

Ashton quickly assesses the situation, noticing a window just big enough for him to squeeze trough. He is not proud of himself but he jumps out of the window anyway.

Ashton only lets himself breathe once he is safely tucked inside a cab. He fishes his phone out of the pocket of his jacket and opens new text message.

// I want you to pack a bag and come to stay at my place for a while. I won't let anyone speak to you like this. You are amazing x (also I'm going to get us some cake on my way home tonight) x //

Luke replies with a tongue emoji, ring emoji and aubergine.

Ashton smiles.

*

Ashton comes back home just before 10 pm, front door unlocked and all the lights turned on. He finds Luke curled on the sofa, wearing one of Ashton's shirts and a pair of tight black Calvin Klein boxers. Ashton puts the cake box on the coffee table before crouching down next to the sofa and carefully tugs one of his lonely planet guides from Luke's tight grip.

"Wake up baby boy." Ashton, places a gentle kiss on Luke's cheek. "I brought us some cake."

"Cake." Luke stirs, cracking one eye open to look at Ashton.

"Yeah, from that new place in the city. We should definitely get a table there soon." Ashton takes a careful hold of Luke's chin, moving his head to the other side before letting it go and lifting Luke's shirt instead.

"He didn't hit me if that's what you're looking for." Luke grabs for Ashton's hand lifting up his shirt and kissing the knuckles of Ashton's fist. "He is all mouth. He would never hit me though."

"That doesn't make it right." Ashton says, his sight focused on where Luke's lips rest against his knuckles.

"He's a bigot. I get fucked in the arse. He doesn't agree with that." Luke shrugs.

"I'm sorry." Ashton leans forward so that he can press a chaste kiss on Luke's lips. "I'm going to take you away from him. Christmas. You and me. Fiji." Ashton accompanies every word with another kiss, making Luke's face light up with a smile.

"Yes Daddy." Luke teases.

"Brat." Ashton smiles, slapping Luke's ass and making the blond whine at the sting.

"No fucking for a week. My ass is still sore." Luke protests.

"Good thing I brought some cake to keep us occupied tonight then." Ashton grins.

"Stop teasing and feed me the fucking cake already." Luke demands.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was OK. Please let me know if you liked it.
> 
> Do come talk to me on Tumblr if you want [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/).  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
